The Challenge
by KatieBlack129
Summary: You'd think that after two years of being around each other, Tori and Jade would get along, but this year, they will be at each others throats just because of some challenge Sikowitz is making them do. Will they be able to get along and become friends? Or will they develop some feelings for each each other? JORI! Rating T just to be safe for Language and maybe inapropriate scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Please give this story a shot. I promise that I will be very committed to updating this story at least once a week and more if you guys review. Review please, cause I want to know what you thinking cause that would be Awesome Sause…. Anyways I encourage helpful criticism and I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes and all that

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS! SOMEBODY ELSE DOES

Tori's POV

Honestly, you'd think that after 3 years of high school would be enough for me to get over the first day of school, but you see, I don't go to a normal school. I go to Hollywood Arts, and trust me when I say that it's a school full of talented people. Singers, dancers, actors, writers, musicians and even ventriloquists. And maybe there are a few exceptions, like my sister Trina, cause NOBODY knows how she got in in the first place.

Truthfully, it's hard to enjoy such an amazing school, when there's a 24/7, full-time, bitch at our school: Jade West. I swear that if she wasn't at Hollywood Arts, a lot of kid's lives would be happier, including mine. But I can't deny the fact that she is crazy ass talented as a singer/actress/dancer/writer, and also, she IS drop dead gorgeous no doubt about that, not that I'd ever admit it anyways.

Her ex-boyfriend, Beck Oliver is also a very good actor, and he's so hot that mostly every girl in our school has a crush on him, but he's now dating one of my best friends Cat Valentine. She is a bit weird at times, always saying some odd comments about her brother, but she's REALLY talented and very pretty. André Harris is my other best friend. He's an amazing actor/singer/writer/songwriter/dancer/ musician and he's also one of the most talented people at our school seeing as he can play every single instrument, and also, he's a kid prodigy. He went to a special school for talented children, and that's why basically, he's the one with the most experience out of my group of 6 close friends. Well, seven if you count Rex, Robbie Shapiro's annoying little puppet that always makes nasty, weird comments on everything and everyone, especially girls. Northridge girls.

I sit at the breakfast table just thinking about my life. I could be the luckiest girl in the world. I had the opportunity to be discovered as an artist, and now I was a senior at HA, having only started in sophomore year, and that may be the reason why I'm so nervous for the first day of school. But, I shake those feeling out of my head because this year, I decided that I'm not taking any crap from Jade, and I was determined to get a boyfriend, since I was a 17 year old girl (with needs might I add), and most of all, I really want to be accepted at Juilliard School Of Music in New York. They saw my performance at the Big Semester Showcase my sister was supposed to go instead of me, and they said that if I kept it up and my grades were at the least a B+ average, I'd actually have a shot of getting a scholarship!

But unfortunately, I knew that it was a one in a million chance that I got in because I had to have a B+ average at the least, which I wasn't too worried about, and an excellent behavior for me to get in, and that I was very worried about. I had gotten in trouble a few times at school because of one particular person: Jade West. She was always haunting me in my dreams and in real life. She made me do stuff that she knew I'd regret later, she'd got me in detention and she even accidentally, "helped" me on my finals last year, but when I realized she was once again trying to fuck my grades up, I actually studied on my own and got the highest score in my grade, but of course she got a close second.

That's the main reason I decided I wasn't going to take any crap from her, and I was gonna stay away from her, even though she was one of my "friends", so it was almost impossible not to run into her. So I opted for staying away from her as much as possible, and I was now focusing on my career, and nothing was stopping me this year.

Unfortunately, I was shaken out of my thoughts by Trina's off tune singing. She paused for a second at the top of the stairs, and they stopped her awful screeching to only yell at me to hurry the fuck up so I wouldn't make her late for work, because she was working in an internship to stalk some big producers and I had at least a good 45 minutes before classes even begun, but I knew better than to argue with her so I finished my cereal and did as I was told. I really gotta get a license, or else I'm gonna be stuck with Trina driving me around for the rest of my life.

We got to school about 10 minutes after, so I walked to a coffee shop next to the Asphalt Café and ordered what I always ordered in the morning, half milk, half coffee with two sugar plumps and a dash of honey and then I headed for my locker. As soon I as approached, I realized that the school was mostly deserted so I started singing my favorite song to the top of my lungs as I decided to organize my lockers once more.

_Here I am__  
__Once again__  
__Feeling lost__  
__But now and then__  
__I breathe it in__  
__To let it go _

I sang as I put some books on the top shelf

_And you don't know where you are now__  
__Or what it would come to__  
__If only somebody could hear_

I continued as I took out some old Post-It! Notes from last year. I closed my locker and pressed, for what felt like the first time, the button on the far low right of my locker. And once again, the words MAKE IT SHINE shined once again. Satisfied with my locker, I sat down at the wall where my locker was, with my eyes closed as I continued the song

_You don't have to be afraid__  
__To put your dream in action__  
__You're never gonna fade__  
__You'll be the main attraction__  
__Not a fantasy__  
__Just remember me__  
__When it turns out right__  
__Cause you know that if you live in your imagination__  
__Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination__  
__In my victory__  
__Just remember me__  
__When I make it sh- _

I stopped as I heard some clear their throat next to me. I looked forward to see a familiar pair of black combat boots and I knew I had to brace myself for what was coming. My first day back at school already ruined.

A/N: Did you guys like it? Remember, reviews are well welcome here. Obviously and Obliviously you might already know or not to whom those combat boots belong to. Hehehehe Please comment your thoughts and feel free to check out my other Jori fanfiction. I will only update if somebody reviews, and if you like it I will continue to post the story.

xoxo Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad that you guys reviewed! I'm so happy right now… Oh Well here's another chapter for you because I want to update soon!

xoxo Katie

Jade's POV

I was hoping for some peace and quiet, and that's why I got to school half an hour early, but apparently, someone else had the same idea. I'd just got my morning coffee and was heading towards the lockers when I heard a familiar voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. It was Tori Vega's voice, and she was once again singing that awful song of hers from the top of her lungs, clearly thinking she was alone. I stood at the corner just staring at her. She just had to come today! So what if it was the first day of school? She could've broken a leg or been run over by a bus or both. I just couldn't deal with her. She was just so annoying, with her cheery tone everyday, and her perfect cheekbones and her perfect everything, not that I'd EVER say that to her face, because than she'd think I actually give a crap about her.

When I couldn't stand her screeching anymore, I walked up to her and cleared my throat, and she must've recognized my voice because she quickly stiffened and opened her eyes, as they drifted to my boots, to my shirt and then to my face. I quickly put on my signature smirk and glared down at her. "Vega, why are you screeching in the hallways? It's not polite" I said in the voice I always used to mock her. Now don't get me wrong, I think her voice is actually beautiful, and she was a great singer but I just hate that she just came to MY school thinking she owned the place, and ever since, she's been taking every part, every song and everything I've ever wanted! She just thought she was good at everything, and she always hid behind her cute, funny and cheerful act. And I was the only one to see her for what she really was.

"It's not polite to interrupt people's singing Jade" she said in a bored tone as she got up to look straight into my eyes. She looked normal, and not angry at all, so I wanted to see how far I could push her. "But maybe, I wouldn't have interrupted you "singing" if you were actually ON KEY! Come on' it was like hearing a cat being run over by a truck" I snapped back. At that moment, Tori's eyes were so full of anger that I thought she would burst, and she did. "I WAS NOT OFF KEY! I CAN SING, AND YOU'RE JUST FUCKING JEALOUS BECAUSE PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT TO HER ME SING! AND YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A SELF CENTERED BITCH ALL THE TIME! GOD CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE IT A FUCKING REST?!" she said now full on angry screaming at me.

I would've ripped her head right there and then with my scissors, but Sikowitz had heard our bickering and ran down the hall to break this up before he knew I'd cut her up. "What in the coconuts is going on here?! It's not even the first day off school and yet, you're already fighting!" he said "Sikowitz-"I tried to say before I was cut off. "I don't wanna here it Jade. Both of you, my room now!"

Vega and I trailed after our angry teacher shooting death glares at one another, and if looks could kill we'd both be dead by now. He opened the door for us and sat down on stage sipping his coconut milk furiously. Vega quickly closed the door and took a seat in front of the classroom, and I joined her sitting in my usual seat a few rows behind her. We watched him pace around the room. "Sikowitz are you gonna say something?" Vega asked in her normal voice, breaking the silence" But I disagreed, if there was ever a time to not break the silence it was now. "Seriously Vega, let the man-" I tried to say as once again I was cut off. I was getting really pissed off, and if he kept on doing this, I'd cut HIM up!

"Don't you ever stop?! It's been two years since Tori came to this school for Pete's sake! Why can't you just get along for the sake of everyone?" Vega started to say something, but was run over by our teacher's words. "I and I think the whole school is sick you two always fighting. I have no choice but to give you punishment. No, not punishment, but a challenge.

I'm sure he only said that because he knew that I wouldn't ever turn a challenge and down, and Vega wouldn't either because for her, if it didn't show up on her permanent record, she was happy. What is with that girl and her permanent record?! She couldn't get into a tiny bit of trouble without muttering to herself about some nonsense she had about college.

Our acting teacher sat facing us, until he finally shot upwards, enlightened by an idea. But as quickly as he got up, he sat back down clearly thinking about it some more. We sat there for what seemed like hours and hours, but I looked at the clock, only 2 minutes had passed. I was about to leave the classroom, when he shot upwards again and was now determined to say something. I looked at Vega to see her reaction, but she just sat there staring at him, wondering what was the challenge with a bored expression. I was already regretting not having turned down the offer when he opened his mouth to say: "Your challenge is…"

Tori's POV

"Your challenge is…" he started as he made a belly roll "… to fake date until semester break in order for you to get along and-"

"NO! I WILL NOT BE IN A FAKE RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS FAME SUCKING BITCH!" Jade yelled "And neither will I fake date this stuck up gank! Can't we do something else?" I said calmer than Jade, but also angry. "NO! Neither of you have a choice because this will be 75% of your semester grade." He said calmly, expecting these reactions. "And before either one of you say anything, YES, I CAN do this because I am now vice principal this year and I could give you much harsher punishment seeing as you two have been fighting and stirring up trouble since your sophomore year. Now as seniors, I expect you to behave like the young adults you are and accept the challenge" he whined

I nodded and agreed to the challenge, because I was not willing to have on my permanent record and this was already bad enough, I didn't want harsher punishment. "Are you seriously agreeing to this?! I won't fake date her!" she added pointing her finger at me,

"Do you rather be expelled Jade?" he asked with his head in his hands

Jade's POV

"Well, do you?" he asked again. I just stood there, frozen for a moment. Hollywood Arts was full weird, yet talented people, and I hate almost everyone except Cat and a few others, and I also hate Vega, even though she was in my group of "close friends". I hated coming here everyday and being outshined by Little Mrs. Perfect, sure I hated more than half of the school, but I couldn't leave this school. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me since…. Since that accident. I'd learned so much about singing, acting, dancing and writing. I'd be a crazy ass fool if I threw it all out.

I unfroze and quickly said no to my acting teacher's question, and yes to accepting the challenge, much to my dismay. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, but if this was worth more than half my grade, I was willing to make it look real, and do a job, so this wouldn't ever happen to me again. "And when are we supposed to start dating?" I ask in a bored tone. He thinks about it for a second before he says we have one week to figure out what we're gonna do. "Well we better go get our schedules" Vega said getting up and heading for the door. "There's no need for that" Sikowitz said also getting up and grabbing something from his bag. "I've got them right here" he said as he looked at the little papers in his hands, "and it's looks like both of you have 1st period here." He said as he handed us our respective papers.

Tori's POV

I skimmed my schedule and found that I had Writing, Arts, Vocal Theory, LUNCH, and two sets of double classes of Math and Music. I sighed and took a seat once again at my usual spot, and I could feel Jade sit behind me, and I felt her smirk and her eyes shooting death glares. I just hope she won't kill me when we start "dating". Sikowitz better know what he's doing I guess, and I hope that after we complete this agonizing challenge, Jade and I had better get along better, cause I really can't take it if all of this goes to waste.

"Well, at least we can tell people about this being fake right?" I asked absentmindedly, only to give up hope when I imagined the answer. "Oh no. This is also an acting exercise, to improve BOTH your acting skills, because, dare I say it, you girls have an unique talent for acting and I do want to see you get better at it, and for that to happen, you must make EVERYONE believe that your "love" is real." Then, just about everyone started coming into the classroom. "Remember, no one must know" he added quietly as he quickly brightened up and started saying something about putting fake emotions in a scene to make it believable. Well then I guess I'd better pay attention, since I apparently gotta have a new girlfriend by next Monday.

A/N: Very long chapter for all you lovely people, Please Review and tell me what you think so far. Do I need to improve anything? My writing good? Lots of grammar problems? Tell me everything including how you think is all going to turn out between Tori and Jade. Man, I just spaced out for a good hour tweeting, and instagraming. I have a problem… Well Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. I love you guys because all of you are so lovely, and all of you seem to like it so far. Thank you so much for everything so far. You are awesome. On with the story shall we…..

Jade's POV

The rest of Sikowitz's class was just plain boring, but mostly because the topic was almost enough to make me almost throw up, and normally I enjoyed his lessons, but this time, it was barely believable. The topic was putting fake emotions in a scene to make it look real, and it seemed to work most times, but for me and Vega, that was gonna be VERY agonizing. I really hate, and she hates me back and I rarely think we'll fool everyone, but since we're both pretty good actresses, we'll make it work.

I couldn't help but think about all of this, my mind seemed to be racing with thoughts. How would we do this? I couldn't possibly be Vega's fake girlfriend. It occurred to me that we'd have to get used to each other's presence this week since we'd be spending a LOT of time together. As I was walking to my second class Writing, I noticed Vega following me. "Vega, why are you following me? Don't you have to go to class?" I asked in a bored tone facing her. "Yeah, I do. Writing. Why would I be following you?" she said brushing past me. "Because, well how am I supposed to know what goes on in that head of yours?" I asked now walking side by side with her. "So anyways," I whispered as we sat next to each other in the classroom "what the hell are we gonna do about this challenge Vega? We can't obviously do this, I'll probably kill you halfway" I watched as her expression remained the same as she said almost instantly "This goes to more than half our grade Jade. I know we hate each other, but I'm not willing to fail this just because you want to kill me. And besides, we're both smart and good actresses, we'll figure it out. It's not like this is the hardest assignment we ever had" she said

She had a point. Sikowitz had once made us play a married couple for a play and he made us go on a date, and we were friends for a while, but it all crumbled down, because we hate each other so much. The teacher came in and started to say something about Shakespeare, when a familiar girly scream filled my ears, and soon, Cat had her arms around me and Vega. She started telling something about her summer and some nonsense about her brother, as the teacher resumed after being interrupted again. "So how's your day been?" She said in her normal cheery voice "Not good" Vega and I said almost in unison. We stared at each other for a second before I turned away in order to pay attention to class.

Tori's POV

When writing class came to an end, I went to my next class when I met André halfway. "André" I screamed as I jumped into him, giving him a hug. "Hey, what's up chica?" he asked me as I accompanied him to his locker. "Oh nothing much, how about you? How was that Music camp?" I replied "It was awesome Tori! I got to meet these really cool people and these really hot…" "Woah, no need for that" I interrupted him, as I knew he was gonna tell me about how hot the girls were at that camp. He grabbed some books from his locker and then we went to Arts class together. We sat down and we talked about writing a new song for the Welcome Back! Party this Saturday. "So we should probably-" I said as I recognized a familiar raven haired girl enter the room. She took one look at me and made sure to sit as far away from me as possible. I snapped back to me senses when André thumped me in the forehead. "You were saying…" he motioned for me to continue. "Oh right. So we should probably write it soon, cause we still have to rehearse it. Maybe tonight you can come over and we'll work on it" I said as the teacher came into the classroom telling us to paint whatever came to our minds.

I had painted a lovely flowery pattern, and I noticed that Jade had drawn a dark room full of scissors. Creepy. André and I parted ways when I had to go to Vocal theory and he had Writing next. I arrived at the room and spotted Beck. "Hey Beck!" I said sitting next to him. "Hey Tori! How's it going?" he asked happily "Well my day didn't start so well, but maybe it'll get better soon. How was your summer? Did you and Cat have fun at that beach you guys went to this summer?" I asked innocently "Oh, we had plenty of fun." He said to himself. I really didn't want to know the details so I payed attention to class, and before I knew it, it was Lunch time.

I grabbed my lunch from the grub truck, and sat down at the table my friends and I always sat at. Jade, André and Robbie were already there, so I sat down and decided to bring up a conversation so that I could spare Jade and my best friend from Robbie's and Rex's nonsense… Wait where's Rex. "Umm, I might regret this later, but where's Rex?" I asked "Robbie here was telling us that he FINALLY got rid of that stupid puppet because his mother was sick of it and threw it in the shredder." Jade said in between bites of her salad "Well, that's pretty awesome for me" Beck said as he and Cat joined us at the table. "Yeah Robbie, that puppet was so mean!" Cat said as she twirled a strand of hair that was falling in her face. Everyone seemed pretty happy that Rex was gone, but Robbie obviously was not. "Robbie, why are you so sad Rex is gone? He was mean to everyone, and especially to you" I said "Well, because maybe he was my only friend!" he screamed. We were very startled because Robbie was not one to get angry "But we are your friends Robbie" Cat said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and looked down to his lap. "You're right. Nobody likes you" Jade said eating her salad "Jade! Robbie is our friend! And you like him too because if you didn't, you would've cut him up by now!" I said getting up. "Yes, but it doesn't mean that I like him. I would've cut him up ages ago if it wasn't for you guys all liking him" she said also getting up. We glared each other down as Beck and André both sat us back down, and broke up our fight.

The rest of lunch was very quiet, because nobody wanted to say anything. Robbie was happier now, knowing that we actually were his friends, but still upset because of his old friend. After what seemed like ages, the bell finally rang and we all went to different directions walking to our next classes.

Jade's POV

Lunch was so infuriating. I was holding myself back not to jump at Vega's neck. She knew we were supposed to get along better, so that we could start "dating" next week. At this rate, we were going nowhere. I had to do something about it.

The next classes were boring as hell. My head wasn't up for anything today, and all because this challenge was pissing me off. When the final bell rang, I was the first out of class. I went to my locker, put a few book in and took some out and then I almost ran to my car eager to get out of school soon, but I noticed I was leaving so soon because there was a too familiar figure standing next to my car. I scoffed as I slowed down my pace, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to me about, seeing as he had pissed off already.

A/N: Hey! Did you like this chapter? What could this person want with Jade? Do you know who it is? (even though it's kinda obvious) Review please, tell me what you think, tell me if I need to get better and all that stuff. Again thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: So anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing my story, I appreciate your comments, and one thing though: If your going to review as a guest, please leave your name at the end of the comment so I know who you are, cause I'd like to know who you are. And, thank you also for my favorites and follows, let's try and bring these numbers up shall we? Please tell your friends about this story and I don't know… Well here we go again

Jade's POV

"What do you want? Haven't you already ruined my day?" I asked in a bored tone as I came face to face with my "favorite teacher" "Jade, be mean in your own time." Sikowitz said mockingly "What?! School's over!" I spat at him "Well yes, but… just… I came here to give you some good news" he said with a smile on his face "What could possibly make my day better?" I asked, bored and picking at my fingernails "How you and Tori like to tell ONE person about The Challenge? And before you ask yourself "Why the f*** is he asking this?" , well think about it, everytime, when a couple is fake dating in a movie, they fail to make excuses, but if you could have the help of one other person, it would be much easier". He explained "And why are you just telling me this now? Besides, letting one person know would be traumatizing enough, and I don't trust anyone" I said bored "Maybe you should ask Tori how she feels" he said slowly, trying to send a message I clearly didn't get "And why in the world would I ask Vega how she feels?" I asked "Well you are supposed to be a couple by next week, you've gotta learn to live with each other and how to be a real couple. Now if you will excuse me, I have stuff to do" he said walking off towards the inside of the building.

I rolled my eyes and got in my car. I turned my favorite iTunes radio station on and found that one of my favorite songs was on. Absentminded, I began to sing along.

_Her hair is Harlow gold,__  
__Her lips sweet surprise__  
__Her hands are never cold,__  
__She's got Bette Davis eyes__  
__She'll turn her music on you,__  
__You won't have to think twice__  
__She's pure as New York snow,__  
__She got Bette Davis eyes_

I'd forgotten how I missed just sitting in my car, driving and listening to some of the most famous songs from the 80's.

_And she'll tease you,__  
__She'll unease you__  
__All the better just to please you__  
__She's precocious and she knows just__  
__What it takes to make a pro blush__  
__She got Greta Garbo stand off sighs,__  
__She's got Bette Davis eyes_

After Bette Davis Eyes ended, I listen to some other famous 80's songs, and found myself already parked in my driveway. I turned the radio off and got off my car. Before I entered my house, I remembered to turn my car alarm on, and then I headed straight for my room, not even bothering to say hi to my dad, because I knew he was in his office working his ass off. I plopped down on my bed and put on my big headphones. I put my favorite playlist on, and soon, my favorite song EVER came on "Don't Stop Believing". I liked this song for ever since I could remember, my mom used to sing it to me when I went to bed. So many good memories, I didn't notice it at first, but then I felt a tear run down my face when I remembered… the accident. The world was just so unfair sometimes, I just don't understand how this so called God **(A/N: Sorry I'm NOT disrespecting God, this is my characters thoughts!)** could just take the only thing that ever made me the happiest person ever.

My thoughts crashed and burned when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I found it beneath me, and saw Cat on the caller ID.

Hey Cat, why are you calling?

_Just wanted to know if you were okay…_

Why wouldn't I be?

_Well… I say how you and Tori acted really weird. Weirder than usual I mean._

What do you mean? Vega always pisses me off

_Jade, why can't you call her Tori?_

Because I don't want to and I don't like her Cat

_I just don't get why you don't. She's a great person and she's really talented. You guys have been "friends" a long time, why can't you two get along?_

I don't know Cat, we're just so different. We could never be "friends". But… I guess I could be a little less mean to her

_Yay! Hey I gotta go, my brother got his foot stuck somewhere, now Beck and I gotta take him to the hospital. Bye!_

I hung up, and got back to my music. I know I said I could be a little less mean to Vega, but we are supposed to be dating in 7 days. My mind was just thinking about one thing really. How were Vega and I supposed to get used to each other?

Tori's POV

After school, Andre and I went to my house to work on our song for the Welcome Back! party. We stayed for hours just trying to work out some lyrics and a melody, and after a while we were sitting on the couch, jamming to our new song

_Hey, Boy__  
__Watcha gonna do__  
__If you want me like I want you__  
__Then man up and make your move__  
__I'm gold, gold__  
__You, me, good as can be__  
__Want to be more than your company__  
__So bet your money on me__  
__I'm Gold, Gold_

"This is probably the best song we've ever wrote!" Andre screamed as he was coming from the kitchen "Yeah. And the best part is that we get to perform it together!" I said pulling him over to the couch. "So, wanna order some pizza?" I asked already picking the phone "Sure. Pepperoni?" he asked as I nodded "Hey, I'm gonna go take a waz now" he said heading to the bathroom. Not really hearing what he said, I said ok and I plopped on the couch. I dialed the phone number and ordered the pizza. When I hung up, the doorbell rang "Well that was fast" I said to myself. I stood up and answered, but my smile soon fell when I saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I spat

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading please review and you are awesome sauce. Until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: So anyways, you guys reviewed and I'm so happy! Do any of you write stories? Because I think that every time I see that someone favorites, follows and reviews on my stories, a bunch of rainbows appear, okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but you guys make my day ;) So thank you! And here's another chapter for ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Tori's POV

"What are you doing here?" I spat

"Be nice to me… Tori" Jade said clearly kinda disgusted by saying my real name "I came here, because we need to figure out this challenge. And I also have something to tell you" she said coming in and sitting down on my couch. Suddenly I heard André voice coming down the stairs and we both turned to face him "What are you doing here?" he asked "That's none of your business, so just go ahead and leave" Jade said shooting daggers with her eyes. Andre quickly got the message and left, giving me a hug before he stormed out the door.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to people?" I asked sitting down next to Jade "Well, because then people would think that it's okay to come and talk to me" she said fidgeting with one of my cushions "So anyways" she continued turning towards me, staring at me with those icy blue eyes "Sikowitz came to bother me after school, and he told me to ask you how you would feel about telling ONE person about this challenge so we have someone to back us up every once in a while" she finished. I thought about it for a moment. Having someone to back us up every once in a while could be helpful, but who could we tell? "But, how would we choose one person that we can trust with this assignment?" I asked staring right back into her eyes. She made a thinking face, and we both just sat there, staring at each other until she came to a conclusion "We could tell Cat about this, but my one concern is…" "That she spills something without thinking" I finished for her "Yeah, but I mean, Cat does have her moments every once in a while. I was thinking maybe Andre…" I said waiting for her reaction "No way! I can't trust Andre, he's sure to spill something, but that's the least of our problems Vega. How the hell are we supposed to act like a fucking couple? I hate you" she answered with that usual smirk she always wore. "I don't particularly like you either, but this counts for more than half our grade, we gotta make it believable, doubtful" I said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Sikowitz said something about that today. He said that actors have to practice a lot before they can start to make chemistry happen in the scene" she said getting up and following "It can't be that hard, I'm a very good actress, I'm just hoping you won't mess this up" she continued. "I'm also a good actress Jade!" I spat opening a bottle of punch "Sikowitz said we can do this, and we can, we just have to practice" I said sitting across from her at the kitchen table. "Ok, then let's get to it" she said "We should probably get used to each other" she said with disgust "before we try anything else" She had a point, there was no way we could do this if we didn't get along at the least. "Wanna watch a movie?" I said after an uncomfortable silence "Sure" was all she said as she went back to the living room and chose one of the movies I had on DVD. I silently made some popcorn and got another punch from the fridge.

Jade pressed play as I sat down beside her and handed her her punch . After a few seconds, the title "THE SCISSORING" flashed on the screen. "Really Jade, haven't you watched this like a million times already?" I said rolling my eyes "Yes, now shut up and enjoy the movie" she answered not taking her eyes off the TV. When about half the movie was through, I had screamed three times and choked on my popcorn twice. And out of nowhere, this bloodthirsty killer appeared on the TV and out of instinct, I grabbed Jade's arm and buried my face on her shoulder. Realizing what I'd done, I slowly removed myself from her and searched for any sign of murderous look in her eyes, but for an unknown reason, they remained the same as they were before. "Are you okay? Why aren't you mad?" I said surprised, waving my hand in front of her face. "We gotta get used to each other remember, I'm only acting Vega, don't flatter yourself just because I didn't rip your head off" she looking at me for a brief second. After that conversation, we both focused on the movie, and I was determined not to do that again.

I was focused on watching the movie when unexpectedly, Jade slipped her hands into mine. I shivered a little at the touch, but then after a while I understood that we would eventually have to hold hands at some point.

Jade's POV

After that unfortunate conversation with Vega, I waited a while before intertwining hands with her. I felt her shudder at little at my touch but she soon gave it up, and just relaxed, focusing again on the movie. Her hands felt softer than I imagined, it almost, almost felt comfortable even, like our hands we made for each other, but I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and dedicated the rest of my thoughts to the movie. For a while I was feeling comfortable and when I looked to my side I realized that Vega had rested her head on my shoulder sleeping. I was about to wake her up when the doorbell rang loudly. That was enough to make both of us jump, and for a quick moment we exchanged a glance, but Vega broke it when she answered the door.

She paid the pizza guy, and then she put the pizza down on the coffee table in the living room, grabbed a slice and resumed her place next to me, only further apart this time. I also got a slice and ate it, still watching what was left of the movie. It was an uncomfortable silence after the pizza was delivered. I looked at Vega for a moment and she looked at me at the same time. We held our eyes so that my blue eyes were staring at her brown eyes. She gave me a small smile, and for a reason I didn't know, I also gave her a small smile. "I should go, it's getting late." I said breaking eye contact and getting up from the sofa, retrieving my bag that was nested on the couch. "Yeah, it is. I feel as though we're gonna do well in this challenge" she said after a moment "We managed to watch a movie, dare I say it, like a couple, and we didn't kill each other" she said "Yeah, but we're gonna need a lot more than that to make people believe that we "love" each other" I said making air quotes on the love part, making sure there was no doubt about it being fake. "I'm impressed Vega, I think we're actually gonna be able to do this. See you tomorrow" I said as I got out the door and headed for my car.

The drive back to my house was pretty much 5 minutes, since there were hardly any cars on the road. I parked in my usual spot in the garage, and got out of the car only to find my dad waiting for me at the front door. "Where were you Jade? It's almost 11 o'clock, I thought we agreed your curfew was going to be 10:30 at the most. I was worried!" he said. I could see the concern in his eyes "Sorry, I was at a friend's house and lost track of time. It won't happen again" I hoped that was enough, so I gave my dad a quick hug and headed for my room, and apparently it was enough cause he didn't bother me after that. I took a long warm shower to think about the events that had happened, put on my pajamas and got into bed.

Who were we going to trust with this challenge was the question that burned on my mind for about an hour before I finally went to sleep.

A/N: So here's a long chapter for you guys. I just got some news today that shook me up a bit, but you guys made me happy with your reviews, favorites and follows. I love you all because YOU ARE AWESOME! Thank you again, don't forget to review. Please tell me what you think, because I wants to know


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me but I've been having writer's block and I still don't know what I'm gonna write for this chapter. So, I'm just gonna try and write it now, cause I got this good idea in my head. Thank you so much to all those of you who review last chapter, they are appreciated, and I hope you guys know how much I love it when you review, favorite and follow my story. Let's go!

Jade's POV

My first big mistake was forgetting to set my alarm clock for 6 o'clock, so I was late for class, and consequently I didn't get my morning coffee and muffin. I barged into Hollywood Arts, and the halls were empty, so everyone had already gone to class. I took out my books from my first class out of my locker and hurried for class.

My first period was Musical Theory, and I rushed to the classroom. The teacher didn't pay much attention to my arrival, but there were some students who were probably wondering why I was late, since I almost never was, but I wasn't paying any attention to the people around me because I was so stressed out about the previous events from last night. My mind was racing with thoughts like: Who am I supposed to trust with my secret with Vega? Cause we couldn't just tell anybody, and the thought that bothered me the most was how were we supposed to "come out" to our friends, and if we could make it believable.

Last night Vega and I had survived about 2 hours together watching The Scissoring without us killing each other. We had managed to get along, but we were only experimenting, so I wasn't really sure what would happen when we went further. And clearly I was and still am afraid what this might do, or where this might go. I know I'm a pretty good actress, but how am I supposed to know Vega won't screw this up?

The class went by fast, and as soon as the bell rang I was up and out of my seat. Not looking where I was going, at the end of the staircase, I bumped into someone and we both fell on the floor.

"What were you're going you- "I stooped when I realized who I was talking to. Of course. Vega. "I'm so sorry Jade, I wasn't looking at where I was going" she said as we both came to our senses and got up again. "It's okay… Tori" I said still uneasy about calling Vega by her first name. "I wasn't looking either. My day's not going well" She looked at me as if I had something on my face. She kept staring and I didn't blame her. I was never this nice to anyone, not even Beck when we were dating, so I quickly covered my tracks. "What are you staring at Vega?!" I snapped at her "Ummm, are you okay? You're never this nice to anybody." She said putting a hand on my arm and trying to meet my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine" I said shrugging off her arm, and looking at her, right in the eyes, not showing any sign of emotion

Tori's POV

It startled me that Jade was being this nice. I asked her if something was wrong, and put a hand on her arm, but she quickly shrugged it off, as if she was afraid of physical contact with me, and I'm glad she did it, cause I, myself was a bit uncomfortable because of last night. We were so close and touching each other, and almost like a real couple, like we would be in a couple of days. I thought I was fine but today I woke up feeling disoriented, I wasn't used to that kind of closure to anyone and especially not Jade.

"Jade, about last night… Do you feel kinda weird?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah, a bit. It threw me a bit off balance when I really thought about it…." She responded

We stayed in silence for a bit, but not for long because Cat and Beck came towards us and we made sure all the weirdness was gone. "Hey Cat! Hey Beck! How's your day been?" I asked politely in my usual cheery tone. "We're fine. We watched a movie last night at Becks'" Cat said giggling. I rolled my eyes and them, and walked away from the couple before they could tell me more about their night. What I didn't expect was Jade to follow me.

"Jade why are you following me?" I said. "I'm not following you wazz bag, we have Sikowitz for next period, don't you remember that our schedules are almost alike?" I motioned a no, and felt surprised that she actually remembered that.

As soon as we came into the classroom, I realized that once more we were the only people there except for Sikowitz. "Girls" he said turning to face us "have you worked out what you were supposed to work out?" he asked. I wondered what he talking about, but I remembered that we could choose a person to tell our challenge to. "No, we haven't. We can't think of anyone we can trust with this." I said sitting down at my usual seat "Well I personally think you should tell someone close to you, and that's always around" he said quietly as the students suddenly came pouring into the classroom.

Who was close to both to both of us that we could trust with this? I couldn't think of anyone. "Jade, who do you think-" "Don't know Vega. Maybe, just maybe we could tell Trina…" she said quietly "TRINA!" I yelled-whispered "Why her?" "Well, for one, she's your sister, and we're gonna be mostly at your house, and she always seems to be everywhere. I don't know your sister enough, but it's just a thought" she answered

Trina. We did get along very well, but I'm not sure she's the one we were supposed to tell. "Jade, can you come over tonight, so we can try and figure this out?" I asked her "I guess. I'll be there after school, I just have to get me some coffee." She said not taking her eyes off the stage where Sikowitz was explaining something about universities and colleges for music, theater, etc.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, and soon Trina and I were driving home. "Trina are you going to stay home today?" I asked as innocently as possible "No, me and my girls are going to the mall. I'll just be home for an hour or so I can get ready. Why?" She asked "No reason" I said .

After about 10 minutes of silence, we arrived at our house and I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Mom" was on so I made myself comfortable, and waited for Jade to get here. After 5 minutes of nonstop laughing, the doorbell rang. I tried to pull myself together to open the door. I got up and opened it, and sure enough it was Jade, with a coffee cup from Starbucks in her hand. She stepped inside and I closed the door. We both went to sit on the couch. "Are you watching "Mom?"" she said "Yeah, do you wanna change the channel? I don't mind" I offered "No, it's okay. I actually find it funny" "No, if you want to change it it's ok" I said reaching for the remote "No really Tori" she said taking my hand before I could get to the remote. We held eye contact for a while, we realized a little bit too late that we were leaning in slowly, and it seemed as though neither of us wanted to stop. We were a few inches apart when a voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"TORI?!"

A/N: I'm guessing you know who it is that yelled at them, and I know you're probably wondering you wanna know how it all turns out. Keep reading if you wanna know. Please review, favorite and follow this story if you like it.

xoxo Katie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, so I'm updating now, because I had an idea and I got nothing else to do. So how's your week's been so far? Is you okay? Is you good? Yay, we're all unicorns here, so feel free to review with your thoughts, questions, etc. Is it too much to ask for 50 reviews? Anyways guys, last chapter, Jori almost kissed, they would eventually, but somebody yelled at them before they could even do anything, and you're about to find out. Peace Out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, somebody else does, although it'd be pretty awesome if I owned Victorious, cause then I'd be able to make Jori happen. However I DO NOT own it so… my dreams are crushed.

Tori's POV

"TORI?!" I heard a voice scream from the top of the stairs. As I quickly pushed Jade away, I turned to face my very confused sister. "Trina, this isn't what it looks like!" I said although I think she had a hard time believing me. "What? Were you two not about to kiss? Well excuse me, but you were less than an inch apart. It pretty much looks like what I think that know that you don't think I know that is going on!" Did that even make sense? Just a bit… but she was right, there really was no explanation for Jade and I almost kissing. "We can explain this, Trina" Jade said, snapping out of her shock. "Oh can you really Jade?! You hate my sister, and you think that whatever that almost was has a logical explanation?" she said now right beside us. "Well yeah" I said rubbing the back of my neck, looking at Jade for any kind of possible answer we could give her. "Trina,-" I started, but Jade cut me off "WE'RE DATING" Jade yelled, running over my answer. WHAT? I thought we agreed (silently) to come up with a different explanation. "You're joking right?" Trina said, looking back and forth between the two of us, but we both kept a straight face, and didn't show any sign of lying. "You have gotta be kidding! Tori hates you, and you hate Tori! You've been trying to mess up her life ever since she got into Hollywood Arts!"

Jade's POV

Yes, I did say that Vega and I are dating, we would eventually "come out" as a couple, but telling Trina, didn't seem like the best idea right then. Now, we just had to convince her we were serious about this. "Okay, maybe I did try to make Tori's life hell for the past 2 years, but over the summer, while we were hanging out with out with our friends, something just clicked between us, and…" I managed to say with a somewhat dreamy look in my eyes. Tori, caught on to what I was doing and she walked over to me and put a hand around my waist sending a few sparks up my spine. "Yeah, I guess we kinda fell into liking each other. You know what they say, your biggest enemy is the person that you care most about, or you wouldn't even bother with them…" she said with a kind look in her eyes, almost as she was relieving that made up moment.

Trina just stared at us, for a long time. For like after what seemed like 1 hour, Vega finally spoke "Trina, are you gonna say something…?" she asked "This is lot to take in. For starters, I didn't think you BOTH were gay, but how do I know you're not just messing with me? How do I know this is not just some other prank?" she said suspiciously. That, I didn't think about "Can't you just take our word for it Trina? We're not rushing into anything so soon, we have only been together for a month or so. We're not ready to come yet" Jade said.

We stood there for a moment of silence. Vega and I took a seat, waiting for Trina's reply, but she seemed to be thinking really hard. Wow who knew she had a brain? Vega suddenly removed her arm from my waist and took my hand intertwining our fingers. Something about it bothered me, but at the same time it didn't. It kinda made me feel, well I guess you could say: happy, or something related. The thing was, I didn't know if I was actually happy, or if it just annoyed me.

"Okay, I'm gonna buy this, but just because Tori a goody goody and she never lies, and if you two are really together, then I'll skin you alive if you EVER hurt my little sister, got it?" she said pointing her finger in my face. "Got it" I said holding my breath a little, she actually scared me a little, me, Jade West. I quickly shook it off in time to see Trina go to the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Vega yelled whispered "I don't know, I didn't think it was a good idea to tell her right now about the Challenge, or even if she's the one we're gonna tell" I yelled whispered back "You thought it was a pretty good idea this morning. Why couldn't we just tell her? It would've been much easier that going through that!" she said "Yeah, but I panicked ok!?" I said. Vega had a surprised look on her face, and I realized what I'd said. "The great Jade West panics. Never thought I'd see the day it happened." She said with a sincere smile on her face. I looked at Vega for a second. She was beautiful tonight, how had I not seen it before, the weirdest part was that I hadn't even realize that she didn't even try to look cute. She just did. And then, out of the blue, I burst out laughing. Why? I don't know. I just started laughing, and then I realized that Tori was also laughing. Both of us laughing for no apparent reason. Soon, I was throwing my head back in laughter, Vega with her head on my lap, squirming. We were both laughing, enjoying it.

Trina's POV

Jade and Tori. Dating. Those were the two words that you'd never expect to hear in the same sentence. Although it was their choice to do whatever they wanted. I had a hard time believing it, but I gave in. None of them showed any sign that they were lying, they were good actresses, but I don't know… Something just didn't feel quite in place. After my brief argument with them. I went to the kitchen to get me some orange juice. I thought I heard them arguing about something, very quietly, but probably because they had just come out to me or something. And suddenly, I start to hear laughter, and when I look back at the couch, both girls are laughing so much they're crying. I grabbed my cup, and headed off to my room again.

At the top of the stairs I stopped, and looked back. They'd stopped laughing, and now Tori had her head in Jade's lap, and they seemed to be talking about something. After half a minute staring at the couple, I noticed two things: Jade was playing with my sister's hair and Tori had what seemed like a genuine smile on her face. I don't think I've ever seen her this in a long time, and if Jade was the cause of it, then I would fully support them.

"You know, you guys actually do make a cute couple" I said quietly enough for both of them to hear, as I headed to my room

Tori's POV

"You know, you guys actually do make a cute couple" I heard my sister say quietly, just loud enough for us to hear. I thought about it. We did make a cute couple. Actually I was thinking about it just now. When Sikowitz said we'd have to become a couple, we both got angry at him, not because we were going to be a same sex couple, which would be the usual problem for most teens, but because it was the two of us. Tori Vega and Jade West, frenemies. "She's right Jade" I said twiddling with my hands "We do make a pretty cute couple". A smile came on Jade's face , before she spoke "We don't we? Who would ever think both of us could actually get along… I mean, we're both very good looking, and good actresses. We can pull this off" She said twirling a strand of my hair with her finger. Wait, did she just give me a compliment? "Jade…" I started "Yeah" she replied, looking down "Did you just give one, no, two compliments?" I said. Her blue eyes widened, but she quickly snapped back "I'm supposed to be a nice person right? Especially with my new "girlfriend". It's the whole point of this anyways. For us to stop fighting and get along for once" she Jade, locking her icy blue eyes, with mine. Her eyes were crazy beautiful, and so was she. Her eyes, were a shade of blue that could just make you melt, not like mine that were a light shade of brown. She sensed something was wrong "Are you ok?" she asked, with a somewhat concerned look in her eyes "Yeah. Hey, wanna watch a movie?" I asked, changing back to my happy self. "Sure" she said.

I reluctantly got up from the couch, suddenly feeling all the warmth from my body go away. I chose a movie at random, pressed play, and quickly jumped back on the couch on the spot next to Jade. The trailers were from old movies, so I guess I'd picked an "old" movie. The title "10 Things I Hate About You" flashed on the TV. We watched the movie and at about 7 o'clock, the movie ended and my parents arrived. They didn't pay much attention to us. They knew I didn't like when they hung around in the living room when my friends were around.

We decided to watch another movie. Jade got to pick this time, and while she did so, I made us some popcorn and got us some soda. She'd picked The Breakfast Club, ironically, we'd been in a similar situation last year, when us and our groups got detention, and had to spend the entire Saturday at school. Jade and I had even spent 5 extras detentions together, because of absolutely no reason. Our principal was kinda crazy. Before we knew it, the movie was over, and we just put another movie in. I guess you could say we watches 3 movies between 5 p.m. and 11:30 p.m.

We looked at the time: 11:30 p.m. "Man! My dad will kill me. My curfew is 10:30" She started gathering her things, but I stopped her before she could head out the door. "Why don't you stay over, it's really late. Why don't we call your dad, say you fell asleep at a friend's house, and they asked you to stay over because it was late. Technically, we're not gonna be lying" I said kinda hoping she would stay, I didn't exactly want her to leave. I felt good with her around, for some reason. "Okay" she said dialing her dad's number. She talked to him and in about a minute and a half she hung up. "He wasn't mad. He was working and he didn't realize that I wasn't home yet." She said with a sad expression. I could tell her dad was a difficult subject for her, especially after that car accident that had gotten Jade's mom killed when she was little. "C'mon" I said leading her up the stairs and up to my room.

I took a short shower, brushed my teeth, left a new brush for Jade to brush her teeth, got my pj's on and laid down on my king size bed. Jade went in after me, and about 5 minutes after, she poked her head of the bathroom "Vega, I don't have anything to wear" I got off my bed and took out a pair of pj's for her to wear. She came out a couple of minutes later, wearing my pajamas. Her hips were a bit exposed, and so, I caught a glimpse of a butterfly tattoo on her right hip. She laid down on the opposite side of the bed and we brought the covers up to our waists. We were turned away from each other. "Night Jade" I said, closing my eyes "Night Vega" she replied "Oh and by the way, nice tattoo" I said with a smirk on my face. I could feel Jade tense up behind me, but she shook it off and drifted off to sleep before I could. Two days down, and about 110 days to go.

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Over 2,000 words, feeling pretty proud of myself. I didn't want to stop really. I spent 2 hours writing this chapter. Please make sure you review because that would make me very happy. I'll try to post another chapter this week, maybe later in the week cause I have to study for finals and stuff. So, good night, morning, evening, afternoon wherever you are.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I am so sorry. This chapter is way overdue, it's just that I have finals for the next two weeks and I gotta study. I've also been having some personal problems, but I decided to write this chapter to blow off some steam and keep you guys happy. **PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANNA HELP ME: GUYS THERE'S THIS COMPETITION CALLED #DISCOVERME. IT'S ABOUT KEEK DISCOVERING A NEW TALENT, AND I'VE POSTED QUITE A FEW VIDEOS OF ME SINGING. IF YOU GOT THE TIME AND WANNA HELP, PLEASE WATCH THEM, COMMENT ON THEM, LIKE THEM SUBSCRIBE TO ME, FOLLOW ME, MY KEEK IS: katiblack2012. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU LOOKED AT THEM AND/OR TOLD YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT. MUSIC IS ABOUT THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY BESIDES WRITING… **but anyways, onto the story, I've babbled too much already

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, somebody else does, although it'd be pretty awesome if I owned Victorious, cause then I'd be able to make Jori happen. However I DO NOT own it.

Jade's POV

As I open my eyes, I see a dim light in the room coming in from the blinds. Wait, I don't remember having blinds in my room. I look around and it takes me a while to realize where I am. Vega's house, we got caught by Trina, we watched 3 movies and then we went to sleep. After taking in that information, I notice that something is pressing against my body, and I see that Vega's arm is around my waist, face buried at the back of my head, and we were holding hands. I roll my eyes at the sight and reach for my phone on the bedside table and see that it's only 6:15 a.m., but I decide to wake Vega so that we both have enough time to get ready for school, etc, etc.

Not letting go of her hand, I turn around to see a peaceful Vega sleeping lightly, breathing in softly through her nose. "Vega" I say rubbing her arm, but she doesn't even move "Vega" I say caressing her hair, but she still wouldn't move. Feeling impatient, I move forward a little bit and I softly kiss her forehead "Vega, wake up" I say, and this time she slightly opens her eyes, but then shuts them again. "I know you're awake now Vega" I say a little louder than I actually mean to. She sits up rubbing her eyes "I don't wanna go to school, it's so boring there. Nothing exciting ever happens" she says laying back down facing me with the cutest puppy dog face she thought she could make. "Yeah, but we gotta get ready for school" I say getting up from the bed and going straight towards the bathroom. When I don't hear any noise, I come out of the bathroom to find Vega passed out again on her bed. "Oh my god, it's not so hard to get up early Vega" I mumble to myself.

I sit on the bed besides Vega and I shake her a little "Vega come on, get up!" I say. She opens her eyes slowly, and blue meets brown. I can see she's tired, and I don't want her to bug me all day about it so I tell her that I'm going to take a shower, and that when I come back, I want to see her awake, because if she's not I'll tickle her to death. She seems to take it as an answer as she nods and goes back to her heavy sleep.

I roll my eyes and I go to Vega's drawers. I search for any type of black clothing, but apparently, she doesn't own black ANYTHING. I look around a bit more, and I settle for a blue, sleeveless blouse, and some blue jeans. I take them to the bathroom with me, and I start the shower. As I get in the shower, lyrics seem to come out of my mouth almost instantly

_I walked across an empty land__  
__I knew the pathway like the back of my hand__  
__I felt the earth beneath my own feet__  
__Sat by the river and it made me complete___

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old__  
__And I need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired__  
__And I need somewhere to begin_

I think about the other lyrics for a fraction of a second before I start singing again

_I came across a fallen tree__  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
__Is this the place we used to love?__  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?___

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old__  
__And I need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired__  
__And I need somewhere to begin___

_So and if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
__This could be the end of everything__  
__So why don't we go__  
__Somewhere only we know?__  
__Somewhere only we know?___

_[break]___

_Oh simple thing where have you gone__  
__I'm getting old__  
__And I need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired__  
__And I need somewhere to begin___

_So and if you have a minute why don't we go__  
__Talk about it somewhere only we know?__  
__This could be the end of everything__  
__So why don't we go__  
__So why don't we go___

_This could be the end of everything__  
__So why don't we go__  
__Somewhere only we know?__  
__Somewhere only we know?__  
__Somewhere only we know?__  
_

I finish my shower and get dressed. The clothes I picked from Vega's drawers don't look that bad on me, but I don't think anything but black suits me, but at least I still had on my combat boots. I sigh and grab Vega's hair dryer and I dry my shoulder length hair straight, to change it up a bit. I do my usual natural, but noticeable make up with the contents of Vega's make-up bag, and come out satisfied with the result of my threat to Tori seeing as she was already up, laying at the length of her bed, probably waiting for me to come out. I have to snap my fingers in front of her face a few times before she unfreezes. I roll my eyes "You look good" she says with a small smile "what was that you were singing in there?" She said sitting up, crossed legged. "Oh just something I thought could work out" I say as I pick up my bag and hang it on the door knob. "You mean that you just sang out whatever you wanted?" she says. I give her a simply nod and she replies "You don't mind that I recorded it do you?" She says backing up a little, not sure of my reaction. "No, but if you show it to anybody, I'll gut you alive" I say with a semi-serious look on my face. She laughs a bit and heads for the bathroom. I hear her lock it, as if I would go in there.

I grab my bag and head downstairs to the kitchen and make myself some coffee. I sit on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. I turn on the TV and decide to watch it until Vega's ready so we can go, and sure enough, about 30 minutes later, Vega was sitting down beside me drinking from her own coffee mug, and we were watching The Big Bang Theory on Warner.

I look at her for a second. She looks cute, but not like she's trying too hard. She doesn't need to impress somebody and neither do I, but she looked like she was comfortable. Vega was wearing a white blouse that exposed one shoulder, and kept the other one covered. Her blouse was actually half blue, because I navy shade of blue started off light, and then it was dark at the end of it. She was wearing blue jeans short and her favorite brown boots. Her hair was parted down the middle as it always was, and it was in soft curls. I loved when her hair was like this, even though it made me so jealous that she didn't even fucking try to look that pretty.

She noticed that I was staring, so I quickly looked away "How do I look?" she asked. I couldn't tell her she looked beautiful, that'd just be weird so I made a snarky comment "Not bad, but not good either. Try a little harder next time" I said getting up and giving her a hand "Let's go, I'll give you a ride". I swear that when we were walking towards the door I heard Vega quietly say "And just when I thought she was being just a little more nicer to me" I don't know why, but it was actually true, I was supposed to be nice to her, that wasn't what I was doing.

As we drove to school, it was deadly silence. I broke it when I said I was sorry for making that mean comment about her clothes, and that she actually looked nice. She said Ok and nodded, but I could just see a small smile escape from the Latina's lips. When we got to the school, it was bit crowed because it was already 7:45 a.m. and there were only 15 minutes for classes to start. We attracted a few stared from a few kids, because they'd never ever expect that Vega and I could ever be in a confined space for a while without killing each other, and after I hissed at the kids who were blocking the door, we walked into the not so empty main hallway. "Bye Jade, thanks for the ride, Trina would made me so late. I bet she's not even awake" she said, putting a strand of hair behind her ears. "Yeah, don't mention it. I'll see you when I see you ok" I say heading for my locker as she headed for her across right from mine.

As the first four periods passed by, I attracted a few strange glares, probably because I was not wearing my usual type of clothing "What!" I screamed at a few audio/sound geeks were staring at me as I walked to the Asphalt Café. This was going to be a long day, I knew that I wasn't gonna hear the end of it from my so called friends when they saw me in these clothes, but that was the least of my worries. Only 4 days till' Monday, and I just hope that it comes as slowly as possible.

Although I would be surprised to know that these four days flashed by so fast it was Sunday night, and I was once again at the Vega residence, waiting for Vega on my car. I saw the door open, and Vega ran out onto the pouring rain, and got into my car in a matter of seconds. We spent a couple of silent minutes before she decided to break it "Jade, are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked as a tear spilled from her eyes. "Not so much, I know we can do this. This past few days we've done nothing but get along, perfectly might I add. We'll get through this and it will be over as soon as we know it" I said wiping a few other tears that fell from my "girlfriends" eyes. "I guess you're right Jade, we got this." She said wiping her face, and managing to smile. I returned the smile because I knew exactly how she was feeling. I think our worries were both the same. What was Sikowitz gonna do to make us come out? It scared me to think of how our crazy, brilliant teacher would come up with so that we could come out as a couple, come out as gays, and come out to all our friends: Jade and Tori, now dating. It was terrifying to think of what their reaction would be.

Tori's POV

After about 10 minutes of talking to Jade in her car, we had arranged for Jade to pick me up next morning, and for us to act totally normal, as if nothing had changed.

It was kind of late, so I dried off, took a shower and went to bed, hoping that my dreams wouldn't haunt me tonight, but of course they would do no such thing.

A/N:Another chapter there for you, so please review, follow, favorite this story if you like cause my heart just fills with jelly beans when I see a new email notifying me about The Challenge. Ok then, if you haven't seen my Author's Note at the begging please take a look at it. Thank you for reading. Good morning, afternoon, evening, night wherever you are. _  
_


End file.
